


first light

by tookumade



Series: SportsFest - 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa immediately break out into booing and gagging noises, because as much as they both think themselves mature and reasonable people, they are honestly idiots. Matsukawa just grins and takes a sip of his own beer, pleased, but Hanamaki is frozen, eyes wide and a blush creeping across his face in a way that had nothing to do with the beer.





	first light

**Author's Note:**

> SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 1 prompt:
> 
>  **Ship/Character:** Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro OR Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou  
>  **Additional Tags:** tookumade i'm coming for you  
>  **TIME:** early morning as the sun creeps into our space  
>  **PLACE:** in your arms, strong, warm, and inviting

Iwaizumi pulls the bottle from his lips after his sip of beer and points tipsily to Matsukawa.  
  
“You,” he says with a drunken grin. “Favourite time and place.”  
  
(Matsukawa could drink him under the table at this rate, but he’s classier than that.)  
  
“Hmm…” He taps his chin, eyes glancing at Hanamaki, who has leaned forwarded curiously.  
  
“Don’t think too hard, Mattsun!” says Oikawa, waving his own empty beer bottle at him. “That’s cheating!”  
  
“How is that _cheating_?” Hanamaki demands, looking at him.  
  
“It’s _cheating_ , Makki!”  
  
“The morning,” says Matsukawa loudly, halting a brewing drunken scuffle between the two of them (of _all_ people, but with the number of beers in them, who could tell what could happen). “Early morning, in our room, waking up next to Takahiro.”  
  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa immediately break out into booing and gagging noises, because as much as they both think themselves mature and reasonable people, they are honestly idiots. Matsukawa just grins and takes a sip of his own beer, pleased, but Hanamaki is frozen, eyes wide and a blush creeping across his face in a way that had nothing to do with the beer.  
  
But after a moment, Hanamaki begins to laugh, collapsing against Matsukawa with his head on his shoulder and Matsukawa’s arm around him, and their friends’ booing increases in volume.

   
  


* * *

 

 

“You know, I wasn’t lying,” Matsukawa murmurs into the nape of Hanamaki’s neck. Waking up early as the sun’s rays peek through their window, and he and Hanamaki curled up around each other, knowing they had some time to enjoy this together—what’s better than that?  
  
(“Volleyball,” said Oikawa.  
  
“Tofu,” said Iwaizumi.  
  
“You can both _eat shit_ ,” said Hanamaki, throwing crumpled napkins at them.)  
  
“I know,” says Hanamaki sleepily, tucking Matsukawa’s arm around him closer to his chest. “But it’s always fun grossing those dumbasses out.”  
  
“I should’ve gone into a lot more detail. Next time.”  
  
Hanamaki snickers, and Matsukawa can feel him laugh. He sighs comfortably, content.  
  
“That’s nice, though,” says Hanamaki after a pause. “This being your favourite—that’s… that’s sweet.”  
  
There’s another pause, before Matsukawa says, “That’s it?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Matsukawa grins. “Whenever I get sentimental, you’re always tacking on other adjectives. I should keep a list: _disgustingly_ sweet, or _horrifyingly_ mushy, or _gruesomely_ —OW!”  
  
Hanamaki had elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
“I’m trying to have a moment here!” he hisses as Matsukawa dissolves into laughter. “You always give me shit for being emotionally constipated—”  
  
“Excuse me, _you_ give _me_ shit for being ‘emotionally constipated’!”  
  
Hanamaki turns onto his other side until he is facing Matsukawa, but the both of them are grinning at each other, fighting back laughter amidst their bantering. “I do not!”  
  
“Yeah, you do! Remember over New Year’s, when I said—”  
  
“That was one time!”  
  
“And then there was your birthday—”  
  
“Okay, that—”  
  
“And _then_ —” Hanamaki claps a hand over Matsukawa’s mouth.  
  
“Okay, okay, fine,” he says. “How about we call it a truce?”  
  
Matsukawa pulls his hand away and laces their fingers together—honestly, Hanamaki should’ve expected that. “This is hardly a truce. This isn’t the end of it.”  
  
“That’s not the point of a _truce_ , Issei.”  
  
“That—wait, how did we get here?”  
  
“Mm… I don’t actually remember.” When his free hand, Hanamaki adjusts their blanket so that it covers them both a little more. “Something about… ah, we were saying this was nice. Sweet.”  
  
“Ah, yes. Disgustingly so.”  
  
“Horrifyingly.” Hanamaki’s smile eases into something softer, and Matsukawa can feel his own smile do the same. “You know how much I hate the mornings, but… with you? This is my favourite time and place, too.”  
  
“Sap.”  
  
“Truce.”  
  
“Truce,” Matsukawa echoes. He presses his lips to their hands, warm in the cold morning.  
  
( _What’s better than this?_ )

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  (ง'̀-‘́)ง (ง'̀-‘́)ง (ง'̀-‘́)ง   
> 


End file.
